Two research-oriented university partners propose additional D43 ICOHRTA funding to sustain continued development and refinement of research training activities and collaborations during a 5-year renewal period. The proposed work is focused on the science missions of NIH/NIDA and the Fogarty International Center, seeking solutions to priority public health research questions about tobacco smoking, cocaine use, and other population health and safety issues linked to use of psychoactive drugs. The two collaborating universities are Michigan State University (MSU) and Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia (UPCH) of Lima, Peru. The MSU Principal Investigator, James C. Anthony, is a NIDA K05 Senior Scientist award recipient and PI for a multi-year R01 project that is helping to map and define the global burden of drug dependence and related hazards of psychoactive drug use; he also has been founding director for a small NIDA T32 drug dependence epidemiology training program for US citizens. This D43 program for trainees from Peru and Andean South America complements that T32 program, bringing the US and overseas trainees and faculty close together for productive research collaborations in relation to the R01 project and related projects. The Major Foreign Collaborator (MFC) is Dra. Marina Piazza, Profesora in the School of Public Health at UPCH, where J. Anthony has been awarded the title of 'Profesor Honorario' by virtue of this D43 collaboration in research capacity and research training development. Together, the MFC and PI direct the activities of the D43 program faculty and trainees, with the aid of Robert J. Oilman of Johns Hopkins University, who also holds the UPCH title of "Investigative Professor." As a leadership team, with the assistance of multiple MSU and UPCH program faculty affiliates, they recruited more than 150 individuals for initial D43 program activities in Peru, including NIDA subject matter and research methods short courses and workshops, through which they taught UPCH program faculty and trainee-candidates about the mission and aims of the D43 training and capacity-building program. From this pool, qualified candidates were recruited for short- term or intermediate training experiences (2-8 months); six were selected for long-term training (predoc and/or PDF). Now at steady-state, this program can support 2-3 predoc fellows with 4-5 year study plans, and 1 PDF (8-12 months, except when the MSc degree is sought). The progress report describes creation of a Drug Use Research Unit at UPCH, reflecting increased NIDA-oriented faculty and trainee strengths, and their demonstrated capacities to secure outside (local & international) funding for studies that can generate future NIH R01 proposals and research articles. In renewal, the partners will solve problems that surfaced in the first years (e.g., augment science writing instruction; use internet for frequent video-conferencing). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]